Rakshasa
by SolemnPassive
Summary: An Inn has been having disappearances and reappearances, let's see if the Ghost Hunt gang can make heads or tails of it. Some OOC.
1. Chapter 1

SolemnPassive: Hello again readers, miss me?

Naru: No.

Mai: Stop being mean Naru, I missed her.

SolP: Thx, Mai, I hope everyone enjoys the new fic! XD

* * *

It started like any other at SPR headquarters of japan, where as Mai Taniyama was filing away old cases, Lin is typing a storm on his laptop and Naru demanding tea every five minutes. A dingle set off Mai as she jumped from her seat, being used to the quiet and suddenly hearing noise made her jumpy. John the priest strolled on in with a smile, "Hello John, you scared me there, next time knock" Mai said still with some jitters.

John gave an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry Mai, I just came to stop by for a visit" he explained himself.

Lately john had been coming to visit often and Mai believed it was because Masako made surprise visits as well and John was probably hoping to catch the young medium. Mai nodded, "Would you like some tea, John, just made a batch for the King of darkness a minute ago" Mai divulged.

John now learns to simply laugh at the name calling Mai had for Naru everyday "That is nice, thank you, um has anyone else stop by or will be stopping by?" he asked casually at the last part.

Mai knew exactly what he meant, "No I don't know if Masako will be stopping by today, John" John blushed in embarrassment at being found out.

John now just sat quietly as Mai handed him a cup of her tea and went in the direction of Naru's office to switch out an already empty cup. When the door dinged again and made her jump, "We need to take off those bells" she muttered.

Ayako had walked in and a hopeful John now looked downward, "Hey John, waiting for Masako to come?" she asked insinuatingly.

John blushed again and kept quiet to himself. "Mai, mind giving me some iced tea, I feel kind of stuffy" Ayako asked while taking off her coat.

"Is it that time for Ayako? You know menopause?" Monk said as he burst in from behind.

Ayako smacked him down with her purse and started yelling at him calling him all kind of profanities and so on while Mai set down a coaster with Ayako's iced tea and an iced coffee beside it for Monk, seeing as she heard him come in.

Right when Mai was about to sit down the door dinged yet again, but this time she didn't jump like five feet in the air, "Yasuhara, what are you doing here?" Mai inquired as she now went to the little kitchenette to give him some tea as well.

"Of course I am here to see you my dear Mai, after all last night was amazing" Yasu insinuated and John eyed Mai accusingly.

"One nothing happen John, don't give me that look. Two, you should be happy I don't carry a purse Yasu" Mai mildly threatened.

"We really need to get you one Mai, the things you could do with a purse" Ayako said distracted from beating the Monk into a pulp.

"NO! I forbid it, we do not need two raging woman with purses!" Monk proclaimed as the other two men nodded.

"Hey John, you waiting for Masako?" Yasu asked casually.

John snapped, "Does everyone know?" John exclaimed.

Naru just now stepped out of his office because of all the commotion and looked around before landing his eyes on John, "Try 2 o' clock, she always comes then for some reason" and with that he went back into his dark cave.

John was frustrated and Monk just remembered why he had come, "Mai get Naru, I got a serious case to offer" Mai nodded and went to knock her slave driver's door.

Naru came out, "Now wh-" "Here is another cup of tea and Monk has a case to talk about" Mai pushed a cup of tea gently into Naru's hands.

Naru knocked on Lin's door and he came out with his laptop and quickly looked everyone over and looked towards John, "Masako?" and John just now grunted in annoyance as Naru and Lin took a seat at the back table.

"Explain quickly Takigawa, I was researching something before I was rudely interrupted" Naru looked towards Mai.

"Fine, well you see my grandfather who is also a monk obviously called me up telling me about an Inn, I listened since he rarely talks about outside establishments. He explained how people have been disappearing from the Inn, for some time and then come back to only disappear again, a friend of his had told him about it and he decided to tell me to see if we could be some help, so what you think Naru?" Monk awaited Naru's answer.

"We'll take it, Mai call the Inn and schedule our stay and what we'll need and get the directions from Monk and so on, we leave in two days at 8am" Naru went back to his cave.

Everyone else broke out and Ayako scheduled some shopping time for after work and Yasu would also be tagging along and Monk as well to make sure Ayako didn't buy Mai a purse.

Masako had stopped by at 2 o' clock like Naru had said and John managed to make some small talk with her until she switched the conversation to Naru.

Work ended at 6 o' clock and Ayako dragged Mai out before she had barely grabbed her bookbag and off they went to the stores.

They had went to a shoe store where as Ayako bought three pairs or four while Mai got some black boot heels that were surprisingly comfortable to walk in.

After that they hit some clothes stores making sure the guys didn't notice what they were buying and then they all caught a bite to eat and started to talk.

"So you guys what would you want to do before you know you are about to die?" Yasu asked randomly.

We all looked at him weirdly, "I'll go first, tell this old hag off" Monk pointed his thumb at Ayako. We all laughed and now eyes were on Mai.

"Ok, obviously tell Naru how I feel and hopes he feels the same" she blushed in embarrassment.

"How cute, I think I would want a kiss from you before I die, Mai" Yasu said cutely.

The other three eyed him, "Why?" they chorused.

"Well, Naru will never know at this rate what it feels like, so I want to know what it feels like to kiss Mai" he explained to them.

"Here let me save you some trouble Yasu" Mai kissed him quickly on the lips and pulled back.

"Mai, your first kiss is supposed to be precious!" Ayako exclaimed.

"My daughter, no!" Monk yelled and caught the attention of others.

"Calm down you guys, what's better than kissing a friend, someone you trust and not have to worry. Besides Yasu, what's you last death wish now?" Mai asked Yasu jokingly.

"Aw man, now I have to change it" Yasu feign disappointment.

The others laughed and after a while everyone left dropping Mai off at home.

* * *

First chappie, what did everyone think? Love it, hate it? Just click the button and review for me!

Gene: If not for her, do it for me!


	2. Chapter 2

~2 DAYS LATER~

Mai was running from home with her suitcase on wheels lugging behind her wearing a black ruffled skirt and red long sleeve deep V-neck cut with the new shoes she got for herself. Ayako wasn't surprised on the choice of clothing, but everyone else was and the guys had to refrain from looking down on her, "I'm here and I know I am ten minutes late, but I am sorry my alarm clock didn't go off, anyways I'm here" Naru went up to scold her.

Mai stopped him before he could and gave him a thermos, "Here it's some tea, try it, I made it, so don't be mad" Naru took the thermos and turned around and got into the van while everyone else rode in Monk's car since the van had room available for Mai, Lin, and Naru.

As usual Mai felt tired halfway through the drive and began to nod off and soon fell completely asleep.

~DREAMLAND~

Where am I?

Mai looked around and it was so dark, she could hardly see, but she felt wood beneath was cold and she could her like a sink running closely by, she stood up and walked toward a cracked open door where there was light, she opened it to see a sink full of blood, but that isn't what made her scream, in the mirror showed behind her skeletons upon skeletons stacked and just blood everywhere, but there wasn't any flesh. Then she saw Naru pop out from the side of the little restroom and his corner lips had trails of blood and he wore a devilish smile. Mai tried to run but he caught hold of her and was about to scratch out her flesh when suddenly it got really bright…

~BACK TO REAL LIFE~

"Mai wake up already" Naru shoved Mai.

She woke up with tears in her eyes and terrified look, just crying, she was so vulnerable and Naru grabbed hold of her sidearms and directed her to look at him, "Mai, it's me, it was just a dream, a dream is all" he said and soon she wrapped her arms around him just crying her heart out.

When she let go she noticed the whole group standing behind him with smirks on their face and a flustered Masako, "Let's get back to work, Mai you are going to tell me your dream later" Naru explained.

Mai pushed herself away cleaned herself up and soon was help carrying things in with the rest of the group, their base was going to be communion room which had a kitchenette right there for Mai to make some tea. Mai greeted the hostess and the manager since she had to talk to both over the phone, they were happy to put the voice to a face, "Mr. and Mrs. Kubashi, we will solve this case and make clear of it as soon as possible, I am the head of Shibuya Psychic Research, Kazuya Shibuya" Naru introduced himself.

"I am his assistant, and these other people well also kindly be assisting us as well" interjected Mai, Naru always failed to introduce everybody else.

Mrs. Kubashi smiled warmly as well, "Nice to meet all of you, I will show you to your rooms while my husband tends to fix you some food" with that they all followed her upstairs.

A room fixed with three beds for the woman of the group and beside it a room for the men and a solo room for Naru himself. Mai had made sure to get him a room of his own knowing since Yasu would be on this case, things could awkward in there, but she didn't make plans for Lin since he could handle himself just fine.

After settling there things in their rooms they all went back to the communion room, Naru sent Takigawa and John to gather the workers who were able to talk and any residents who had incidents happen to them. He then sent Ayako and Masako together to see if they sensed any spirits, Yasu was sent away to a nearby library to do some research while Lin stayed here and did some research online at his comfort of his laptop. Mai stayed nearby to make Naru his tea and keep her out of any kind of danger.

Mai got bored as usual sitting there and just making tea every ten minutes or so for the King of all Black and occasionally blue, "Naru, I'm bored, maybe I could do something. Like talk to Mrs. Kubashi" Mai suggested.

"No Mai, you are to stay here out of harm way" he explained.

"Aww, I didn't know you care, but what if I need to go to the bathroom?" she countered.

Naru sighed, "Then I or Lin well walk with you to your room and let you go, but for now…" he grabbed something out of a bag and shoved a book into her hands.

"Sudoku? Cool, I love playing" Mai said enthusiastically.

"Good then play Mai and be quiet" with that Naru kept on reading from his book of his that he always took out of thin air while Mai sat there figuring out the problems.

Soon when some guests and workers came they sat there listening to the same thing, some people would disappear for quite a while and some would come back, but others would never appear again.

"Can you think of any connection these people might have?" Naru questioned one of the maids.

"Well…the ones who would come back were the handsome men like yourself, who would stay here with us, but as soon as they came back they checked out and left" the maid seemed bashful.

"I see, thank you for your time" with the last of them gone it was time now to group and see what everyone came up with.

Yasu was the last to come and we explained to him what we were told, "Do I have to worry about my safety since I am so good looking?" Monk swats him over the head and told him to shut-up or give us some info.

"Well I checked out the temple nearby and I went there to investigate, but its doors were locked as if whatever was inside was keeping people out. After that I went to the library and checked it's history, there used to be a temple man there but apparently he was slaughtered and such, all they found were gnawed on bones, but get this, they claim it wolves, but I called up the investigator and he said to him it looked like human canines. After that he said nothing else, then I checked the Inn's history and it seems just fine until 1998 when these disappearances and some reappearances started happening. I looked into the people who reappeared and I can't find any trace of them, just pictures, the maid wasn't lying when she said they were good looking men that reappeared" Yasu poured himself some water and caught his breath.

He set down the pictures and the others passed them around, "Is this all you could find Yasuhara?" questioned Naru.

"Yes boss, that's it" Yasu answered back.

The group was quiet and shifted and look to Naru, "Now Naru, we all know you're a jerk, but the woman in our group know well enough you are good looking, you might be in danger" Monk said.

"Yasu, despite these men had woman and children disappeared as well or does it vary?" Naru asked.

"Woman, children, men, it doesn't matter, disappearance wise, time doesn't matter either, it varies as well" Yasu told them.

"So see, we all are in danger, Lin see if this is a ghost matter or demon" Naru directed.

With that everyone sat quiet and scared until Naru spoke up again, "Ms. Hara, earlier did you sense anything earlier?" he asked.

"We came across wandering spirits, they wouldn't tell us what happen to them, one of them possessed Ayako saying she never got to live her life to the fullest and to beware of good looking men before I had withdrew her out" Masako explained.

"Are you sure Ayako still isn't possessed?" Monk made a smart comment and got backhanded by Ayako with her purse.

"Yes I am sure, there is no spirits here anymore, I cleanse them" Masako explained.

"Good, let's see where we go from here, Monk set up two cameras on each floor at both ends" Naru ordered him.

"Sure thing" with that he got up and John also went along as well.

"Mai, maybe now you could tell me and Lin your dream, seeing as everyone has been sent off" he was right the others had left to either their rooms or to help.

"I didn't know exactly where I was and it was so dark, then I noticed a dim light coming from a cracked open door and I went over to open it, there was a sink full of blood and water and when I looked up into the mirror I noticed blood splattered across the walls and a stack of skeleton bones and then…" Mai stopped there still creeped out from the memory of it.

"Mai, what else happened? I know there is more to it" Naru said looking directly into her fearful eyes.

"I saw someone I know standing there with blood at the corners of their mouth as if they had been eating the flesh of those people" Mai explained.

Lin shot his head up, "Naru, I think I know what it is, but I am not for sure" Lin explained.

"Mai, who was the person, it might help" Naru looked directly into her bight brown eyes.

"…it was…you, you had on this twisted smirk" Mai said in whisper, but Naru heard her alright.

"So that's why you look scared of me when you woke up, right?" Mai just nodded her head.

What happened next was unexpected, that neither Lin nor Mai saw it coming, but Naru had suddenly hugged Mai and began stroking her hair in a comforting way.

"N-naru?" Mai stuttered questioningly.

"I am going to protect you, don't worry" with that said, Mai just gave into the hug until Lin coughed and Naru let go embarrassed.

Lin and Naru walked Mai to the girl's room and went to their respective rooms as well.

That night one of the group had disappeared and no one noticed till morning when everyone had woken up, "John where's Yasu?" Monk asked looking at Yasu's empty bed.

"I don't know, maybe he got up early?" John suggested.

"No he didn't, plus a shiki of mine that was protecting him had been destroyed, it's my fault I didn't notice, I need to talk to Naru" with that and a remorse voice Lin looked away shamefully to look for Naru.

All the gals had gotten up and Mai smiled unknowingly of what has happened and went into the men's room to tease her friend Yasu to only find Monk and John looking lost and confused and even scared as well.

"Guys, where is Yasu?" Mai asked.

They looked to Mai in the doorway and Monk looked down shamefully not knowing how to tell Mai, "Mai he's disappeared" John said mournfully.

The happiness in her eyes dispelled and suddenly sadness and worry washed over her, "No, you're lying, he's downstairs right? Getting breakfast? Right?" the tears came and it didn't take long Masako and Ayako to understand what had happened to their dear idiotic friend. Mai broke down into silent tears and it was those that hurt the most, because everyone knew just how close Yasu and her were, they were like brother and sister and now nothing.

Naru came into the room and looked around and noticed Mai and noticed Yasu was missing, "Everyone, I am sorry for your loss but let's head down to the communion room and talk. Lin knows what it is that took Yasu away" Naru directed and turned away to go downstairs but not before stopping by Mai's side and taking her hand in his and took her along with him downstairs.

Everyone else took notice but didn't say anything and just followed behind them and sat at the communion room quietly for about five minutes before Naru spoke up, "What we are dealing with is a Rakshasa, a demon who shape shifts and eats the flesh of people, leaving only behind bones. Lin can weaken it using his shiki, but we have to kill it as soon as it has been weakened" Naru explained.

"If it shape shifts, then how do we know who it is?" Monk asked the question everyone else wanted to know.

"What do we kill it with?" ask Naru next.

"Pure brass or a crossbow blessed by a priest" explained Lin.

"Well we got the priest and I saw a crossbow on display in the front" Monk answered where to find everything.

The next thing that happened was Yasu walking in, "Hey everybody, I wonder where ya'll went without me" everyone else was hesitant to get close, but Mai just wanted to run right at him and hug him and smack him for scaring everyone.

"Ya-" "No Mai, that's not him" Naru said right away grabbing hold of her.

"Monk, John, get to the crossbow, Lin hold him off" the Yasu lookalike smiled devilishly.

He used some powers to force Monk and John up against the wall to stop them, "I don't think so, stay here guys" he said.

Lin started chanting as quickly setting out his shiki to strengthen them and the Rakshasa lost his concentration enough to let Monk and John down who went running to the front in a rush. The Rakshasa now had its attention on Lin, "Now why would you want to go something like that?" it was power fighting against power.

Rakshasa had brought Lin up close to him to take a bite out him quite literally when John and Monk came back in time to shoot the crossbow at Yasu-Rakshasa in the head killing him dead on and having transform to its true disgusting form.

Everyone else in the Inn came and saw the commotion, someone had called the police and they came to where they directed them to the temple where they found the missing people's bones and Yasu's as well.

"Who's going to tell his family?" Ayako asked amongst them when they were driving back. Being Mai she had ridden In Monk's car and let Masako have her spot.

"He doesn't have a family, when he was on a case with us his family died in a car crash, being old enough; he has been living on his own. That is also why suddenly we had gotten closer" Mai explained aloud.

'Oh' was said throughout the car and they knew a piece of Mai had also died with their friend on that case at the Inn.

Ayako and Naru put in the money for Yasu's burial and the funeral, friends of his was told and so was the school. The principal said he would have a speech ready for his funeral and the student body would be president.

~AT THE FUNERAL~

"Today we gather for a friend, a student, a good person was loss. He was hard working, made good grades, and was quite the prankster at times. In Yasuhara we will miss and His last words that were said, 'Mai Taniyama, thank-you for the kiss' " with that everyone laughed except for Ayako, Monk, Mai, and Naru.

"What kiss?" Naru asked.

While the three kept quiet and laughed and cried all at once, wondering how the principal even knew about that at all.

When the ceremony was over, Ayako, Monk and Mai went up to the principal, "Excuse me sir, but who told you to say that last part?" Mai asked.

"No one, there was just a slip of piece paper on the podium there and I read it off" he explained.

To the three it was another case to be solved at another time.

* * *

If you would like me to do a sequel then let me know everyone by leaving me some reviews be it good or bad. Just don't be too mean XD.

Mai: Be very mean, she killed off Yasu!

Yasu: Why me? Well at least I got to kiss Mai.

Naru: Sequel, pl-pl-please, you actually caught my attention dumdum.


End file.
